


Crushed hope

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you that i will give you the head of your traitor brother, didn't I? " he says. Her ears has start to make a loud noise, she felt dizzy. "what?" she told. she thinks that everything are running around her. "What you didn't understand, bitch? " He came close to her again and grab her from her hair and push her head in front of Robb's. "Kiss it" he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed hope

Sansa has overheard that Robb was victorious that soon enough he will come to save her. Sometimes she was angry with him, that he had let her here. The truth is that there's nothing to save now. Joffrey has abused her, he has rape her, he has crush her spirit down. Is there anything that he can save now? she thought. But maybe when she will be near her family her wounds will be heall. Maybe she can be happy again with her family close to her once again. Or maybe she is the foolish and naive little bird with the broken wings, that she will never learn, and always hope. The hope is the most dangerous thing, when they crush your hopes, you have nothing. The only thing that she still has is hope, no, she will not let her hopes to vanish, not now at least, that Robb is too close to his victory. She had thought once to kill herself, after Joffrey raped her, but that was going to crush her brother and mother, (or any other alive sibling) very hard. And Robb will accuse himself for that. It will be very selfish if she gives up. But now she has hopes for a better future, a future that she will be happy with her mother and her brothers and her sister. She turns into her bedchamber. The sleep came very easy.

Sansa has a dream. She was in the throne room, standing near the iron throne,her hair was falling down like a cascade of blood.She was wearing a silver gown that revealed perfectly her body. The throne was empty, but Joffrey was standing in front of the door.Waiting for something, with a smirk in his face. The door open and her brother, Robb came in. Dressed with beautifoul furs and in his hair there was a bronze crown that was seamed heavy in his head. He yell something at her but sansa couldn't understand what.. Then he take his sword in his hands and stab Joffrey. then he looked her again and say calmy " I will bring you his head". and cut his head off. Sansa has closed her eyes.She was seeing only black and heard the sound of his sword meet flesh. She thought it was over, she open her eyes and she saw a man coming closer to her, but it was too dark she couldn't see him. He was holding a man's head from the hair, and he was giving it to her. Sansa took it and bring it to the high of her face to look at it better. But it wasn't what she thought it was. The head wasn't Joffrey's but Robb's. As she realized it, she panicked and the head fall from her hands making a loud thumb in the ground. Sansa wake up screaming, screaming as loud as she could. Shae was beside her " it was only a dream" . Shae told her. IT WASN'T LIKE A DREAM she thought. 

There have been two days after this horrible dream and Joffrey came to her chambers. "I have a gift for you Sansa" he says with a smirk, and he take a box from the hands of Ser Meryn and place it to the table. "thank you your grace" she was panicked, what in seven hells wants from her now? "Won't you give me a kiss to thank me proper, my lady?" Sansa give him a shoft in the lips that she broke it too soon to be considered a proper kiss, but joffrey pull her again and he gave her a deep kiss, very quickly and hard he get his tongue inside her mouth. When he eventually let her he says " Open it" and he was smiling, this evil smile like he has kill puppies. Sansa now was standing in front of the box, her hands was touching it soft. "Open it" he demans now. It was opening from the top taking the half of the box, letting a flat ground. Sansa has seen a box like that before but was a little kitten inside. Those boxes were for pets. What gift can possible be that? She start to open it. She saw "her gift" but she didn't understand. Was that her brother? Was that the head of her brother? she couldn't beleive it, she wouldn't beleive it. She looked at Joffrey waiting for an explanation. "I told you that i will give you the head of your traitor brother, didn't I? " he says. Her ears has start to make a loud noise, she felt dizzy. "what?" she told. she thinks that everything are running around her. "What you didn't understand, bitch? " He came close to her again and grab her from her hair and push her head in front of Robb's. "Kiss it" he says. He pull her hair harder and pull her head more closer to her brother's. "Kiss him" he says again with a very loud voice, that Sansa thought eveyone in Kings Landing could hear him. She leans closer and she kiss his forehead, his skin cold and not so soft as the last time that she has do that to him, and all she could think was where her lips where just a minute before. She was thinking how Joffrey's lips was brushing hers and now she kiss her brother with those dirty lips. She wants to cry but she can't. She hasn't even realize yet that he is dead, it's all happening so fast. Joffrey told her everything.About her brother and her mother how Robb's body was desecrated, and how Catelyn's body was dumped into the river. Sansa couldn't see there were all starting to be darker and darker. She didn't know what was happenig.She try to call help but she couldn't speak, she try to go to a chair because she couldn't feel her legs, but she couldn't move either. And everything was darkening, everything. Finally she heard a loud thumb in the ground. This is the last think she remembers of that day.

The next day she wakes in her bed. She was alone in her room. Was that a dream? she thought. But then she saw it, Joffrey has let the box in the table, empty ofcurse but there's no difference Sansa can cleary see the head of her brother's in it. She didn't know how she is feeling. It wasn't alike anything she has felt before. It was sadness but with something else.She couldn't understand what she was feeling.It was far worst than the day Illyn Payne has cut her father's head off. She wasn't alone then. Now she is all alone.There's nothing for her in this world.Joffrey assured her that her other siblings are dead too. No one cares about her now. She is alone, all alone in the world. She wears a preety lace gown, in grey colors her hair is down. It's late at night. Sansa escape easily from the guards . She didn't know where she was going until she was there. In the godswood.She kneel. But there was nothing, she couldn't pray. There was an emptiness inside of her that as time pass was only growing. She left from the godswood, now she knew where she is going in the highest window of her tower. She couldn't stand it she couldn't stand leaving with this emptinees inside of her. But could she die here? In this place that hates so much? But could she stays longer? in this city that hates so much? There is only a way out of here.

 

~So then this lonely girl had, had enough of her world  
so she climbed to the top of the tallest tower and stood there for way over an hour  
Until she decided she'd jump, so she jumped with a very loud thump  
And all of the neighbours, they came out and cried  
when they discovered that this poor girl had died  
And a boy, he just stood there and gasped at this beauty asleep on the grass  
Well, her eyes were like none he had seen  
except for the girls in his dreams~  
the song blue and grey from daughter

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it or not. I am new in this so i think that i have a lot mistakes pls let me know :D (lots of hugs and kisses)


End file.
